brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Reviews on Parts
Lately I have been thinking about maybe expanding our reviews section and I have an idea: What if we do reviews on parts? By this I mean where we could review exclusive parts for example like this: Part 95327pb01. We could write why we think this is a good piece, bad piece, high quality etc. I think that we should have this as an optional feature but post your thoughts! 14:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * I like the idea, you get my support on this. 14:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * I don't know if I like this, it doesn't seem too different than reviewing minifigures which we decided against. And personally, I don't see why your thoughts on a part can't be placed in a review of a set that includes a part. The only thing that would really limit this is if you bought a part loosely. 15:15, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *:Here is an example: Part 95327pb01 is a new exclusive part that appeared in the set 8805 Minifigures with the minifigure the Zookeeper. I got this part and I am very glkad to say that I did because of it's unique detail and design. The piece is molded to look like a chimp and LEGO did a spectacular job on doing this. The only drawback to this piece though is that you can't fit a banana into it's hand which if that could have happened I would bye ten. I find it very cool though that it will appear again in the set 8831 Minifigures Series 7 with the Jungle Boy. :: It's a nice presentation, but it still seems a bit silly to me. I agree with Berrybrick, we should review exclusive parts like this as part of a set review IMO. -[[User:King of Nynrah|'KoN']] [[User talk:King of Nynrah|'Talk']] 16:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) * If you get the part, it would be with a set, so just mention the part in the review of a set? - CJC 20:03, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *: Per CJC, it'd be better if you just mention the part within the review of a Set. Makes more sense that way. 20:06, December 28, 2011 (UTC) *::Per CJC. Mostly because that's what I said. I'd be all for it if we allowed reviews of individual minifigures (P.S. I got a Slave Leia for Christmas ;) ), but I don't see the point if it can be mentioned in the set review. If you don't have the set though, that might create some difficulties. Oh, and per KoN, that is a nice presentation, except there are a few spelling errors :P 00:43, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Strong oppose sorry, but I just think reviewing a single piece is...... umm per CJC- on other sites, many people have sections in their reviews just talking about good/interesting pieces, I think it's best to keep it that way. 03:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Oppose - This is kinda overdoing it. However, it's perfectly fine for set reviews to say something like "This set has Part #1234567, which is a great piece for use in MOCs." FB100Z • talk • 07:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) *'Support' (No comment) [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 01:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *'Comment' I kind of agree with this but it would be better if we did minifigure reviews. [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 11:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC)